Keldeo's Tear of Courage
by Jealous Of Kagome
Summary: THE MYTHICAL POKEMON KELDEO


One day deep in Eterna Forest, Lived a happy family of Legendary Pokemon. The mother was Virizion, the father was Cobalion, the uncle was Terrakion, and last but not least, there was the only son, Keldeo. Keldeo was a very spirited young pokemon. It was just fun to be near him.

One day he went training with Uncle Terrakion. It was fun, but only for Keldeo. Keldeo thought everything was fun even though some things were supposed to be serious, like his training. When Terrakion learned that Keldeo wasn't getting stronger, Terrakion was mad. He Informed Cobalion and Virizion, Keldeo's parents, who also were not happy. Cobalion and Virizion then discussed the matter with Keldeo. Keldeo was quite embarrassed about it so he tried to focus on everything but he couldn't make it happen.

He got in big trouble and was forced to go to his tree which is his bedroom. Later that night he ran away to live elsewhere and leave his family behind because he felt like he would never be able to ever focus on anything except having fun and not working. About two hours later he found a family of Patrat and Wachog. They were nice to him in the beginning but after two weeks the younger Patrat started to tease him because he was different. He then ran away again. After half an hour he found a short-term home.

Back at his original home his parents were getting very worried about were he was. They sent out their friends from the unfeasent sky patrol to search for their lost son. The patrol searched for hours but found no trace of him anywhere because they didn't search from the ground, only the sky.

Keldeo was lucky that he found a cave in time because about 3 hours later it started pouring. He was so grateful that he found that cave. Cobalion and Virizion were so worried about Keldeo. The three legendaries went to 3 different locations. Terrakion went to Victory Road, Cobalion went to Challenger's Cave, and Virizion went to Pinwheel Forest to look for Keldeo. What they didn't know is that Keldeo wasn't in any of those places. He was someplace he didn't even know where it was. It wasn't even Unova. Because the three legendaries were looking so long, trainers stumbled across them and attempted to capture them. One young trainer named Alex was able to capture all three of them using only her Samurott.

Alex was so happy until she thought the three legendary pokemon she caught looked a little depressed. She got her boyfriend N to teach her how to talk with pokemon early in their relationship. She asked the legendary pokemon why they looked depressed. Cobalion was the one to answer. He said, "We were looking for our missing son when you caught us." Alex then asked why there were three of them. Cobalion explained that Terrakion was the uncle. Alex felt so bad about that. She was almost wanting to release them. Team Plasma has always been spying on Alex since she got it a relationship with N.

Zinzolin was watching the spy-cams he set up and heard about all four legendaries. He was then determined to capture all four of them. He sent the shadow triad to obtain the three that Alex had. Alex had the feeling she was being watched that night. Once she feel asleep, the shadow triad made themselves visible. They soon and slowly made their way to her bag. They took out the three legendary's pokeballs. Then disappeared again.

She woke up next morning and was freaking out because the three pokemon she was going to help were gone! She looked everywhere for them, but to no prevail. The shadow triad returned to Zinzolin with the pokeballs. Zinzolin was very pleased. While he was thinking how to get Keldeo, Alex was thinking the same thing. She finally talked about it with N. He told her to have courage, faith, and bravery. She had no idea what it meant. She still tried it though.

She was about to give up when she went to a pokemon center and saw a mail man. She decided to talk to him. He asked if she was Alex and she said yes. He then gave her a large box. Alex was so confused why in was so big. She found a Braviary outside in the woods and asked it for help with her giant package. The large bird pokemon agreed to help her. It grabbed the box with it's large claws and she climbed on it's back. She then told it where to go and it flew there really fast. Once she got there she thanked the pokemon and it left.

She went inside with the box and opened it to find a creature which looked like a blue ponyta with red hair on it's head and a horn. It jumped out and started asking questions. Alex calmed the pokemon down. It turns out that the pokemon in the box was Keldeo. She was so happy she found it. Then got sad again knowing she lost the three others.

Zinzolin was furious that she found the fourth pokemon before him. Alex asked N if he could help her find the other three pokemon. He said he might know where they are. Team Plasma's Castle which after 2 years has changed into a flying ship with an ice cannon. Alex hated the thought, but, she knew they had to be there once he said that. N helped her sneak into the castle.

Before they left, Alex told Keldeo to get inside a pokeball. Keldeo didn't trust her at first but soon gave in. As they were walking down a long hallway they soon saw a door. They went through the door but as soon as they did, they realized it was a trap. Alex and N were put in a cage. As soon as that happened, Alex took out Keldeo's shrunken pokeball and threw it down the hallway and wished it good luck.

Once Keldeo felt the pokeball stop moving, he got out. He was exploring around when he heard wails of pain and sorrow. He followed the sound and came upon an electrical cage which held his family. He ran at the cage and got electrocuted on contact.

He kept trying until he couldn't bear it anymore. He gave up. Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion told him to concentrate and attack with his horn. He tried and got electrocuted again. They said to forget anger, sorrow, fear, and to just concentrate on wonder, grace, and love. He did but apparently not enough. He got shocked again and again to no chance of beating this cage.

The last time he tried was the worst pain ever. He stayed on the ground where he got thrown. He started to cry, saying he was sorry, he shouldn't have ever run away. He just lied there and gave up. His family was trapped, his new best friend had gotten caught, and look at him, he is almost dead. All because he ran away for having fun.

He thought his life was over. He cried one last tear and realized, if he hadn't run away, he wouldn't have made a new friend, he wouldn't had as much fun as he did on his adventure, he realized he gained Courage. That tear made him see why he did all those things.

He got up and tried again while just letting one tear escape his eye. As that tear left his eye, he started to change. When he was done changing He apparently had changed form. He also found out he had finally learned secret sword.

He used secret sword on the cage, and because he changed forms in was super effective. One hit shattered the cage. Virizion explained that this was his Resolute Form. It made him stronger He told his family he had to save Alex. They understood and let him.

When he got there he was horrified. They has over one thousand slugma in a tank with the cage that has Alex in it, above it. He knew he had to do something. Then it hit him. He had to cut the bars and then use hydro pump to put out the slugma. Then they can escape.

His plan worked. They were able to escape. When all of them got home Alex told all four of the legendary pokemon she was going to release all of them. They wanted to object but, they knew it is up to the trainer, not the pokemon. Later that day she let them go. She personally took them back to Eterna Forest on her Reshiram. While saying good bye, Alex couldn't help from crying. Neither could Keldeo. She would miss him so much.

They wanted so much to stay together, but they couldn't. They had to leave each other. It was for their own good.

Then Cobalion budded in. He told Keldeo to go with Alex. Keldeo agreed. So did Alex. From that day on, Keldeo and Alex were always together. Talk about BFFs.

* * *

The

End!


End file.
